


Helping Hand

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [19]
Category: Brian Pern (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Background Tony Pebble/Pat Quid, Friendship, Gen, John Farrow Swears a Lot, Musicians, Prompt Fill, Swearing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: John Farrow knows from bitter personal experience that Thotch wouldn’t have produced half as much music without him there to motivate them.[Prompt 19 – Helping Hand]





	

John once said that the members of Thotch are fucking impossible. He stands by that.

Because they are all fucking irritating bastards who often make him want to scream when all he wants to do is produce their new album.

When he isn’t telling them to stop being all lovey with each other (he’s got nothing against them holding hands and kissing, but anyone doing that at work gets on his nerves), John struggles to get Pat and Tony focused.

It’s hard to get Tony to think about anything but his appearance (Brian calls him a ‘bimbo’, which John thinks is a very apt name), whilst Pat is far too interested in making liquorice and expanding his guitar collection.

John is just vacant (John can’t remember the last time he heard the base player talk), and he often feels like he’s talking to a brick wall when he addresses him.

Mike is either moaning that Brian can’t remember his name (John thinks he does it deliberately), or distracted thinking up new board games to invent with Barry.

And fucking Brian is more interested in fucking snails and fucking weird old albums that no one gave a shit about at the time, let alone now. He’s a serious hypocrite, swinging between insisting that none of them so much as touch a Jelly Baby to secretly stuffing his face with bacon baps when he thinks no one is looking. He’s a self righteous, self centred prick who John is certain was the cause of his hair loss when he was younger.

Of course, when John gets them on track, they all do their jobs and produce some fucking good music, but John knows that they would never be so productive without him giving them a kick up the arse every so often.


End file.
